


Gentleman and the Tramp

by Ava_0997



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_0997/pseuds/Ava_0997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec AU. The Mortal Instruments. Alexander Lightwood is prince, next in line for the throne. Magnus Bane is also a prince, Prince of the street rats. Somehow they find a way to fall in love. ((Rated T for now. May change later to M))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the 1800s, there was many ruling families but the most rememberable one was the Lightwoods.

The king, Robert Lightwood, was a respected man. His heart was always in the right place but he made mistakes like many people did. When he was eighteen, he married a gorgeous princess from a nearby kingdom, Maryse.

Everyone wanted to fall in love like them. Soon Maryse became pregnant with their first child, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He had gorgeous blue eyes, smoky black hair, and pale skin. He was heir to the throne. Great things were expected from him.

They were happy with their son when Maryse got pregnant again. She had a gorgeous girl, Isabelle Lightwood. Everyone fell in love with her beauty but her attitude was considered an turn off by other princes.

After four years, they had their last child, Maxwell Lightwood. He was a shy kid who was loved by everyone. He was the baby of the family.

One night, they received that the King and Queen of their neighboring state were brutally murdered. The new king didn't want the son of the old king and gave the Lightwoods the son, Jace.

The Lightwood family lived happily for years until the heir to the throne turned 18.


	2. Servant Boy

It was a summer night and the whole castle was dark except for a few candles that were lit in Prince Alexander's room. None of the guards or maid working late that night thought anything of it. They all thought he was reading or working on princely affairs but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Lyla, a maid a year younger than Prince Alexander, snuck from her duties to check on the love of her life. She was head of heels for him and she refused to see that he wasn't interested in her. He was always sweet and talked to her but that's all he was, a sweet prince with no feeling other than for his adopted brother. She sunk into his room with a try of tea and a snack when she slight gasped at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her kind, smart prince Alexander with the gorgeous blue eyes that popped due to his light skin and dark hair, was locked lips with her own brother.

Alec's arms were wrapped around the taller boy's neck, their bodies pressed together. They were both hot and heated, the servant's hands ravishing royalty. Lyla felt betrayed by her brother and needed to stop them. To her, he was committing a sin and she wasn't going to let her embarrassment of a brother bring sweet, innocent Prince Alexander into his sinful ways.

She left the tray on a little table by the door and ran away. Alec, hearing the footsteps, pushed the servant away from him. "What was that?"

"Nothing, baby. Don't worry about it." The servant boy whispered seductively before kissing up Alec's neck. Alec wouldn't listen and pushed the servant out of his room, shutting the door on his face. He tried to sleep but he couldn't his mind was racing. What if whoever caught them tells? Alexander couldn't have that. He was next in line for the throne. He had a country to oversee and his siblings to protect.

Alexander was eighteen and he was in the age to find a princess before he became king. He was always going on "dates" with princesses but it didn't feel the same way as he felt during that kiss. He hated that he was different and his father would surely hate him. His father would force him to marry the next princess available once he finds out about his true feelings towards males.

He was wrong though. Prince Alexander was always wrong when it came to stuff like that. He thought his sister and mother would hate him once they found out but they loved him and helped him keep the secret. His father on the other hand, he was right. His father would hate him but he wasn't going to let Alexander take the throne with just any princess.

Alexander didn't sleep that night. He got dressed three hours before he normally did and was staring at himself in the mirror when Lyla walked in.

"Oh! Prince Alexander! You're awake! I came to get you ready." She blushed when she saw him look at her.

"For what?" he asked confused, his head tilt to the side.

Lyla tried not to giggle at how cute he looked. "Your father called for a family meeting. Something about a trip into town."

Alexander nodded and began to get his cape that he wore when he went into town. He thought it was weird since they had no business in town that month but he wouldn't question his father. He never would. He made his way to the throne room where he met with Isabelle, Max, and Jace. They all looked confused and turned to Alec. Alec was about to say something when King Robert walked in with his beautiful wife and stated they're going into town.

King Robert's eyes ignored Alexander the whole way to the carriages and even stated that Alexander go on a horse rather than the family carriage. Alec rode the horse to the town where he saw the whole town waiting for them.


	3. Prove Yourself

King Robert made his way to the people of the town and they roared. Alec didn't know if it was of happiness that the royal family was visiting or of anger due to the selfishness of the king.  
"As you all know, Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood will soon come of age and is next in line for throne." He spoke with a clear, firm voice, just like a King should. "Come forward, 'son'."  
Alec held his breath as he walked up to him. He hated how fake the word son rolled off his tongue. He looked out to the see of people before quickly looking down. He felt awkward. He hated being stared out. He hated how how he was standing in front of a dirt poor town with a pure gold crown. All he wanted was to go home but the world wasn't on his side. It never was.  
"I want you to hold the family name up to its highest potential. And to do that you'll leave the castle." King Robert exclaimed looking out to the people of the town. Alec noticed that not once did Robert look at him since they left the castle.  
"You're to be king soon."  
You're going to be king, Alexander.  
"You're going to prove yourself."  
Prove yourself, Alexander.  
"You're going to live in town until you learn what it needs."  
You're going to live in town unti— wait, what?  
The whole town started muttering to each other as Alec stood there shock. Everyone was in shock as Alec began to shake his head. This couldn't be happening. There was no way his mom agreed with the plan. Who was going to watch after Max, make sure Isabelle was a proper princess, and make sure Jace didn't make an ass of himself?  
"Turn in your crown, Alexander." he said with a stern face.  
He nodded and took off his crown. With a shaky hand, he handed it to his father, who just walked away to the carriage. Alec followed after him until they were out of the view when Robert grabbed him by the upper arm harshly.  
"Listen here, Alexander! I heard about your little fun experiment last night and I will not let you tarnish our family name!" He whispered harshly. "You will learn your lesson! You're a Lightwood! Soon to be King married to a gorgeous queen!"  
Alec got a panicked looked, "N-no! I never..." SLAP!  
"Shut up! Fix yourself or you'll never come back! I'll leave you to die out there before you tarnish the family name!" He yelled. "Go say goodbye before we dump you here."  
Alec nodded and made his way to his family when he felt someone slam against him, small arms wrapping against him. Max.  
"Are you really leaving us?" Max asked with tears in his eyes. "Are you coming back?"  
Alec knelled down and hugged him tightly, "I'll always come back, Max. I promise. I'll always be here for you." He stood up and went to hug Izzy, who was already crying, and Jace.  
Maryse gave Alec a tight hug and slipped money into his pocket, "Be safe." All Alec did was walk away. He walked into the crowd and disappeared without looking back.  
He was lost. He's never been in town alone and unprotected. He didn't have Jace to give him confidence or a place to sleep or Izzy to reassure him he'll be a great king and not like their father.  
He walked into a dark alley, hoping to be alone and to rest when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Hey, Chum! Give us your money!" A male voice called out.  
"Are you hungry?" Alec asked concerned, worried filling his baby blues.  
"Look! It's the cast away princess." The leader smirked and pushed him against the wall roughly. "You think living here is going to be easy? Think again! We are going to make your life living hell." He wrapped his hand around Alec's neck and began to pickpocket him.  
Alec began gasping for air, scratching at the male to let go. When he figured it wasn't working, he brought his leg up and tried to kick him in the stomach.  
The male chuckled and threw Alec onto the ground. He started kicking the prince and the rest of the group joined him. The only stopped they once Alec was unconscious, "Welcome to Idris, Princess."  
Hours later, Alec woke up with a raggedy blanket under his head.  
"Nice to see you awake, Darling. That's not a great look for our future king."  
Alexander felt grateful to wake up to the voice of an angel.


	4. One a Lightwood, Always a Lightwood

Shivering at the cold wind that blew, his eyes met the other's beautiful eyes and he instantly had to look away. He's never seen something so pure, so breathtaking. It made him feel like he didn't belong in the role he was born to play. The way he spoke, his voice had sass but melodic kind of way. The roles should have been reversed. Alec should have been born a beggar with his plain looks while the man in front of him should have been born to a family of power. He was certain that if the man in front of him was born son of King Robert, the king would have been proud of him. He knew that his father would have been proud of anyone else as his son, heir to the throne.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to sit there quietly?" the man asked tapping his foot, impatiently. When he got no reply, he got annoyed and his tone of voice showed it. "A thank you would have been preferred." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away when a soft voice stopped him.

"Thank you," Alec hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his sides. He quickly wrapped his arms around his sides as the man quickly kneeled down in front of him.

"Shit!" The man cursed as he tried to pull Alec's shirt up but the injured boy's arms stopped him. "Your Majesty..." He interrupted.

"Alec." He managed to reply through the pain.

The stranger smiled softly and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. He cursed at himself how even through the horrid pain he was feeling, this stranger had this effect on him. Especially a male stranger, the reason why he was kicked out of his home. Alec looked back up at him and saw his lips move but missed what he said due to his inner monologue.

Alec tilted his head in confusion and the stranger chuckled, "My name is Magnus. Now that the formalities are over, move your arms so I can see the damage."

Alec hesitated before he let go of his sides and Magnus gently removed the prince's shirt, "Not doing so great for your first day, huh?"

"Why are you helping me?" Alec managed to say through the pain. "I thought nobody liked my family."

Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked at Alec's face, he chuckled before wrapping the prince's waist with the only thing he had, old, dirty bandages trying to not ogle at his chest. "Trust me, your family, I don't like but you... you're different. I've seen you while you pass through the town. You give food to the poor children when your parents aren't watching. Us commoners are anxiously waiting for the day you become king. Well, us commoners with a brain anyways."

Alec gave a sad smile, "I'm not going to be king."

Magnus looked at him with fuming eyes and stood up abruptly. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again, too angry to say anything. He began to walk away but stopped to turn towards him.

"Should have known... You are a Lightwood and Lightwoods are selfish." He left leaving a stammering Alec on the floor.


End file.
